


Consummation of a Contract

by evilwriter37



Series: Infernal Fascination AU [4]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Bondage, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Fisting, Frottage, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Past Rape, Rimming, Scars, Slavery, Stockholm Syndrome, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-10-07 01:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17356400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Another excerpt from thatInfernal FascinationAU in which Hiccup is never rescued. Viggo visits Berzerk and pleads with Dagur to reforge their alliance. They decide to do it, but Viggo wants much more than just a contract signing to seal their deal. This leaves Hiccup literally caught between the two chiefs.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jettara1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jettara1/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Infernal Fascination](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636351) by [evilwriter37](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37). 



> Please don't scream at me for not posting the epilogue. It'll happen. I swear to the gods.

“Dagur, why are we here?” Hiccup asked, shifting in his chair a little. Dagur began playing idly with his hair with one hand, elbow on the armrest of his throne. “It’s not your audience day.”

“No, it’s not, but we have a visitor.” Dagur didn’t sound very happy about said visitor. “He’ll be here soon.”

“Who is it?” Hiccup was curious. “And why didn’t I know about this till now?”

Dagur tore his gaze from the doors at the other end of the hall, met Hiccup’s gaze. “He’s only been here an hour.” His hand moved down to touch his face. “And I didn’t say anything because I know he scares you.”

Hiccup flexed his right hand, the fingers most likely permanently weakened. 

“Viggo,” he breathed. He suddenly wanted to get up, dart out of the room, and find somewhere to hide.

Dagur nodded. “Sorry, Hiccup. I can’t  _ not  _ meet with him.”

“Yeah, but do I have to be here?”

“I feel better having you here. I might need your advice on how to deal with him,” Dagur said. “It’s okay, Hiccup. I won’t let him do anything to you.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.” Dagur leaned over and kissed him. “You’re safe next to me.”

Hiccup nodded a little to show he understood, though his stomach was still doing flips. All Viggo ever did was hurt him. And the last time he’d seen him… Hiccup shivered a little. That had been over a year ago, but it still stuck with him. Dagur had turned his attention back to the doors, and Hiccup glanced at him. He’d never told him what Viggo had done. If he did now, he’d be dead upon entering the room. Hiccup was almost tempted, but then shame began to mingle with the fear in his veins. How would Dagur take it? Would he blame him? What if he would be angry with both of them, and once he’d killed Viggo he’d take the rest of it out on him?

Hiccup decided that no, he couldn’t tell him. Dagur could never know about what Viggo had done.

And had he decided to talk, he would have been interrupted anyway, as the doors at the other end of the hall opened, and Viggo entered with his usual, confident stride, though he looked more tired than usual. Hiccup thought he could see flecks of white in his hair near his temples. He straightened in his chair, clenched at the armrests, trying to keep in a sneer. He’d never wanted to see this man again, had wanted to rid him from memory, but here he was right in front of him.

Viggo’s gaze went to him first, and he bristled under it, but it went to Dagur before it could be deemed as being too long. Hiccup knew that Dagur would try to kill even Viggo if he looked for too long. He noted that the Dragon Hunter chief wasn’t wearing his sword, so that would make such a thing much easier. The guards had probably asked him to turn it over before entering.

“Dagur, a pleasure to see you again. Doing well, I hope?” Viggo raised his eyebrows slightly.

Dagur grumbled something that only Hiccup could hear about doing better five minutes ago without his presence, but then said to Viggo: “Yes, and you? Though something obviously brings you here. You wouldn’t come to me unless it was important.”

“It’s Berk,” Viggo responded, obviously not minding about skipping any formalities and small talk. His eyes flitted to Hiccup, clearly expecting some sort of reaction, but he gave none. Berk didn’t matter to him. They’d forgotten about him and left him with Dagur. This was his home now. 

“Oh? What are they up to now?” Dagur lifted his hand, began running his fingers under Hiccup’s chin as if he was some pet and not his advisor. Though, he figured that he was both, and he could fill whatever role was necessary for the time being.

“They won’t let up on their attacks,” Viggo answered. “And not only is it getting bad for business, but… it’s becoming damaging to my tribe.” He was clearly reluctant to admit such a thing, though he didn’t let the pride fall from his stance.

“Why should I care?” Dagur moved his hand into Hiccup’s hair, began caressing. Hiccup only felt a tad embarrassed, and just because it was in front of Viggo. Anyone else he wouldn’t have minded.

“Because they’re your enemy too, Dagur,” Viggo said, stepping closer to the dais. “And working together to get rid of them would be more beneficial than leaving me to fend them off on my own. We could  _ crush  _ them, make rid of them completely.”

Dagur didn’t say anything for a moment, thinking, but then he shifted towards Hiccup, turned his head towards him to whisper. “Hiccup, what do you think? Personally I kind of like the idea of Berk getting rid of Viggo for me.”

“But Viggo would make a powerful ally.” Hiccup didn’t like saying it, but he knew that it was true. “And Berk isn’t your only enemy out there. If you help Viggo with this, he’ll have to repay you at some point, come to your aid when  _ you  _ need it.”

“Yeah, but I don’t like him.”

“You know I don’t like him either,” Hiccup said, still making sure his voice was lowered, “but this seems like the better choice. Better to be allies with Viggo and take on Berk together. And it could be helpful in the future too. If you let Berk wipe out the Dragon Hunters, you’ll be losing possible aid for later conflicts.”  _ That you’ll probably end up causing.  _

“Dagur, excuse me, am I not important?” Viggo piped in, insult dripping from his voice.

“No, no, you are.” Dagur straightened, looked back to Viggo, fingers still running through Hiccup’s hair. “Just had to talk to my advisor.”

Viggo glanced at Hiccup, seemingly startled that he held such a position. It certainly didn’t look like he did, what with the bejeweled collar around his neck and Dagur’s hand petting him. Hiccup had it in himself to smirk at him a little.

Dagur cleared his throat, a sign to Viggo that he’d been staring for too long and to bring his attention back to him. Hiccup was glad for it. Viggo’s eyes made his skin crawl.

“Um, yes, sorry. Did you come to a decision?”

Dagur nodded once. “I’ll help you with Berk. And this won’t just be a one time thing. I’ll be your ally, if you will be mine.”

Viggo smiled a little, but it didn’t reach his eyes. Hiccup wondered if a smile ever did reach his eyes.

“That’s excellent.”

“Good.” Dagur let go of Hiccup and began to stand. “Now, I’ll have a contract drawn up and we’ll both sign i-”

“Actually,” Viggo interrupted, causing Dagur to give him a sharp look, “I was thinking of something a little more interesting. I don’t need a contract.”

“Well then what do you want?” Dagur asked none too kindly. “Money?”

Viggo chuckled. “Not to worry, Dagur. I have plenty of that.” He clasped his hands in front of him, then once again looked to Hiccup. “I want him.”

“ _ No _ .” Dagur’s voice nearly rose to a shout, and he stepped down from the dais to be nose-to-nose with Viggo. “Absolutely  _ not. _ ”

Viggo merely shrugged. “Well, say goodbye to your alliance then.”

“Fine! I don’t-”

“Dagur, wait.” Hiccup stood as well, went over to stand by his side. He didn’t know how he wasn’t shaking, how he kept his voice even. “Viggo would make a powerful ally. We can’t pass up this opportunity.”

“But, Hiccup, he wants  _ you  _ to seal it!” Dagur cried in distress.

“Only one time,” Viggo clarified. “Here, today, and that will be all. You’ll have your alliance, and Hiccup will still be yours. I just want a… taste, if you don’t mind.”

“Oh, I think I do mind.” Dagur reached for the knife on his belt, but Hiccup grabbed his wrist.

“Dagur, it’s fine. I’ll do it.” Hiccup was feeling a little relieved. He’d thought that Viggo had meant just this once, but it was better to hear him say it.

“No you won’t,” Dagur sneered. 

“Come now, Dagur. Is Hiccup not allowed to make his own decisions?”

Dagur whipped his head back to Viggo. Hiccup expected him to shout, but he just scowled. After long, tension-filled moments he said: “Fine. He’ll do it. But not without me. I want in on this too. That won’t be a problem, will it?”

“Not a problem at all.”

_ But what if it’s a problem for me?  _ Hiccup knew that didn’t matter though. His feelings on such things never mattered to Dagur. Besides, there was no going back on this.

“And I get to decide how I want it,” Viggo said.

“Only if I agree with whatever it is you want. He’s mine, Viggo. Remember that.” Dagur pulled his hand free from Hiccup, put it possessively on his back. He tried to keep his breathing even, but it still came a little too fast.

“How are you with having him chained up? Nothing too extravagant. Just his arms above his head,” Viggo suggested.

“Ha, that’s not anything I haven’t done to him before. Right, Hiccup?” 

Both men looked at him and he nodded. That’s all he could do. He nervously licked his lips. He didn’t like being chained up. The only place that could happen was the dungeon, and he much preferred Dagur taking him on their bed or against a wall or a table. It didn’t matter to him if he was tied up in any of those places, but the dungeon just made him feel unsettled. It was a place for torture and imprisonment, and seeing as he  _ had  _ been tortured and imprisoned, part of him couldn’t help but worry that it would happen again, that one day Dagur would just leave him there with his wrists chained to the ceiling.

“Good.” The way Viggo looked at Hiccup made him want to shrink back, to hide behind Dagur. It wouldn’t have worked well though, seeing that he was taller than him. “And where will this be taking place?”

“My dungeon.” Dagur said it with a twisted grin. He seemed to be growing more keen on the idea. “Just wait here. Hiccup and I have to grab a few things.” Then he was walking past Viggo before he could say anything, taking Hiccup by the arm and pulling him with him. Dagur didn’t speak to Hiccup till the doors shut behind them.

“Hiccup, that was really fucking stupid of you,” he snarled. So the grin had either been fake, or he’d had a sudden mood change. “Why the Hel would you say yes to him?” His strides were quick and angered, though Hiccup kept up no problem. There was a fluttering of tiny wings in his stomach, a heat in his chest. 

“Dagur, I’m doing it for you,” Hiccup responded. “You’ll be safer in the future for it. Trust me.”

“Yeah, but you hate him,” Dagur countered. “You’re afraid of him, aren’t you?”

“I am,” Hiccup affirmed. “But that doesn’t matter right now. If he wants me just this once, then he’ll get me. It’s okay, Dagur. I swear.”

Dagur grumbled a little under his breath, but said nothing else on the matter. His grip moved down his arm to his hand, and Hiccup felt a little comforted for it. Viggo did scare him, but he had to do this. He found himself a little glad that Dagur would be there, though they’d both be fucking him. That filled him with a strange mixture of fear and excitement. Two men taking him at once… There was something utterly terrifying but also arousing about that.

“Do you think his dick’s bigger than mine?” Dagur abruptly asked, interrupting his thoughts.

“What?”

“His dick - do you think it’s bigger than mine? Or maybe smaller? About the same size?” Dagur laughed, and only Hiccup would have been able to hear the anxiety in it. “Imagine if it’s small. That’d be funny on a guy his size.”

“Um, I don’t know,” Hiccup lied. He’d learned too intimately of that. Dagur and Viggo were both quite large, though Dagur was thicker whereas Viggo was longer. He had to hold in a shudder. Both of them at once… “Maybe around the same size?” he pretended to guess. 

_ How in the name of Thor am I supposed to take both of them? _

They reached their shared rooms and went inside to the bedchamber. Hiccup fiddled nervously with his fingers as Dagur let go of him and went over to the nightstand where he kept the oil. It was just out on top of it in plain sight: Dagur had no shame about such things. He took it, commenting: “This is a new bottle so it should be enough.”

Hiccup’s eyes widened a little. “Wait, isn’t that the one that makes you last longer?”

“Yeah? And?” Dagur turned back to him. “I have to entertain Viggo too, don’t I?”

“Yeah, but, um…” Hiccup didn’t know how to voice his worries.

“It’s okay, babe.” Dagur came forward, hooked one finger under his collar and pulled him close. “You can take it, right?”

“I don’t know…”

“Hiccup,  _ you  _ agreed to this. You can’t back out of it.”

“Yeah, but that was before you’d agreed to it too,” Hiccup argued, distressed.

“What? Is there a problem with me being involved?” Dagur narrowed his eyes.

“That’s not - well, it’s just…” Hiccup took a breath. “I don’t know how I’m going to take both of you at once. Is that even a thing?”

“Oh, so that’s what you’re worried about.” Dagur kissed him briefly, and it calmed him a little. “Yeah, it’s possible. Happened to me in prison. A bunch of guys held me down and- you know what, never mind.” He kissed him again, then pulled away and let go of his collar. “Come on. Let’s not keep Viggo waiting too long.”

  
  


Hiccup stood in the cell, gaze fixed on Dagur, who was in front of him. Viggo was standing beside Dagur with his hands clasped behind his back. Hiccup was trying to breathe deeply, to stay calm, but lust and anxiety battled together and quickened his breaths. 

Not much had been said on the way there, which had left the three of them in an odd, silent tension. Hiccup was still clothed and yet to be chained up, but he knew that was going to change very soon.

“Hiccup, undress for us,” Dagur ordered. Hiccup knew that that meant that he wanted a bit of a show from him, so he was slow about pulling his tunic off over his head, languidly rolling his hips as he did it. Once it was off and tossed aside he ran his own hands over the front of his body, tweaked one of his nipples. He even moaned a little bit.

“You have him well trained,” Viggo commented. “Mm, and that collar does look quite good on him, doesn’t it?”

“It certainly does,” Dagur said, a hunger that Hiccup had seen a thousand times lighting in his eyes.

There was no sexual way to take off his boot, but once that was off Hiccup continued his little show. He trailed his fingers over his leather-clad thighs, thrusted his hips forward a little to show them the growing bulge between his legs. He wanted to touch himself there, but he usually wasn’t allowed to unless directly ordered to do so. His hands went to the waistband of his pants, and he canted his hips from side-to-side as he slowly slid them down. He sighed a little in relief when his erection sprang free, the pants having been rather tight even without it. Dagur liked him in tight clothes, liked leaving almost nothing to the imagination even beneath fabric or leather.

“Excellent.” Viggo’s voice was nearly a purr. “Haven’t even laid a hand on him and he already wants it.” His hands went to his belt, began undoing it. Hiccup finished removing his pants and kicked them away. “Dagur, may I sample his mouth? He doesn’t bite, does he?”

“Of course he doesn’t!” Dagur sounded offended that Viggo had asked such a thing. “You think I’d let him get away with that? And yes, you can have him suck your cock. I’ve kind of wondered what he would look like sucking someone that wasn’t me.”

Hiccup knew that as a cue to get on his knees. Once there, he waited for Viggo to remove his armor and the clothing on his top half. Then he was pulling his cock free and stroking it a little. Hiccup glanced briefly at Dagur and noticed him staring, a slight frown on his face. He looked back to Viggo, crawled over to him. The man was holding his cock out to him, and he opened his mouth, teased his tongue along the underside of the tip. Viggo sighed and relinquished it fully to him as he took the head into his mouth. He gripped the base with one hand as he steadily bobbed his head over him, not yet taking him all the way in.

“Eye contact, my dear,” Viggo told him. “Look at me from under those lovely lashes of yours.”

Hiccup did so as Viggo buried one hand in his hair and Dagur questioned: “My  _ dear? _ ”

Viggo glanced at him, one side of his mouth upturned. “I call everybody that.” He paused, as if to make a point, then said, “ _ my dear. _ ”

Hiccup wondered what facial expression Dagur made in response to that, could hear a low growl rise in his throat. Viggo’s eyes went back to his, and Hiccup was suddenly struck through with cold. His eyes were so different from Dagur’s. Dagur’s were a fiery, hungry, passionate and twisted green; Viggo’s were a coldly satisfied, dead, inhuman brown. It was like he was looking into a void rather than a person. He shivered a little, hoped that Viggo would see it as being from sexual need rather than terror. Though, he had the unsettling sensation that he was staring right into him, that he could see inside his head and read his thoughts. Out of irrational fear of that, he tried shutting them down, tried becoming the brainless whore he was currently being used as.

He became swallowed in that awful, violating gaze as he took his cock into his throat. Then it became simply impossible to look at him anymore, and he shut his eyes as he let go of his cock and buried his nose against his pelvis, taking in every inch of him. Viggo moaned quietly, stroked his hair.

“Oh, he’s quite good at this, Dagur.” Bliss rode his voice.

Hiccup sensed Dagur come over, and then he was running a hand through his hair as well. “He sure is.”

In a few moments, Hiccup had to pull back to breathe, but as soon as he’d caught his breath he was back on him, sucking with a hunger that wasn’t real. After some time of that, there was a hand tugging on his hair, yanking his head back and then around, directing him towards another cock. This one was Dagur’s, one he was awfully familiar with. He knew the exact shape of it, knew where every vein was, knew his taste. It stretched his jaw more than Viggo’s had, but didn’t reach as deep into his throat.

“Dagur, what happened to his back?” Hiccup had wondered when he would notice the whipping scars, or, if he had already noticed, when he would comment on them.

“Oh, that was over a year ago.” Dagur’s fingers were pressing into his skull, holding him down on him. Luckily, Hiccup had gotten very good at holding his breath. “He was bad and tried escaping. Though -  _ mm  _ \- some are more recent. He didn’t do anything. I just like whipping him sometimes. It’s fun to make him bleed.”

“I’m sure it is.” Viggo’s voice had lowered and become gravelly, as he was no doubt imagining doing the same to him. Or even worse.

Finally, Dagur let go of him, and he was allowed to breathe for a few moments. Then his hand was back on his head, pushing him forward, and Hiccup’s mouth was open and ready for him. 

This blowjob was noticeably longer than Viggo’s, and Hiccup knew Dagur was having him do this to piss him off. He could tell that it was working too, the slight anger crackling against his back.

Dagur eventually pulled him off of him. “Hiccup, stand in the middle of the cell and put your arms above your head. Viggo, you can get his left wrist and I’ll get his right.”

Then Hiccup was standing where he’d been told to, with both men intentionally pressing up against him and putting the metal cuffs around his wrists. In a different life he would have been disgusted by the way their hardened lengths rubbed against him, but now he was only flattered by their clear want for his body. 

Viggo ran a hand over his ass as Dagur kissed him. He yelped a little around Dagur’s tongue and jumped as Viggo smacked him. 

“He’s got a lovely ass.”

_ You say as if you don’t already know,  _ Hiccup thought snarkily. It was just a secret he and Viggo would have to share.

“Just wait till you’re inside it,” Dagur breathed, and his words and the husky texture of his voice made Hiccup’s hair stand on end. One of his hands was trailing over his abdomen, the other kneading the cheek of his ass that wasn’t in Viggo’s hand. He moaned at all the touching, though he desperately wanted someone to touch his cock. Then Viggo did, taking him and stroking him gently, his lips seeking out his ear as Dagur craned his head and nibbled at the side of his neck above the collar. Hiccup felt like he was drowning in touch and he positively loved it.

“Beautiful cock as well,” Viggo rumbled against his ear, though it was clear by his tone that he was speaking to Dagur. “Must do amazing things to his partners.”

“I don’t let him have any partners.”

“Really? Not even for you to watch?” Viggo’s hand reached lower to fondle his balls, and Dagur’s hand replaced his around his cock, his touch rougher, quicker, creating a burn. Then he spanked him and Hiccup unintentionally thrusted into his hand with a cry.

“No. It’s just me. Though I have thought about it.” Dagur let go of his ass to run his hand over his back, over the countless scars there. Hiccup’s mouth was open in quick breaths and moans. “That would be nice, wouldn’t it, babe? Me watching you fuck someone senseless because you’re damn near insatiable? Hel, you’d probably fuck ’em unconscious.”

Hiccup just nodded like he was supposed to when Dagur presented a new sexual idea to him. He wasn’t ever allowed to deny him, and besides, why would he? The thought of being in someone and having total control over them was tantalizing. Though, he did like relinquishing his control too, being tied up and defenseless. He’d been trained to like it.

“He would, would he?”

“Most definitely.” Dagur nipped at Hiccup’s lower lip. “Sometimes I can’t even keep up with him.” His hand slowed on his cock. “Now, do you want to open him up or should I?”

“I’d like to do it. I’m thinking a fist will do.”

A tremor ran through Hiccup, though it didn’t stand a chance against the raging lust in his blood. He didn’t like being fisted, though of course Dagur still did it to him anyway.  _ He  _ liked doing it to him, so that was what mattered.

“Alright.” Dagur pulled away from him, and for a moment when all Hiccup felt was Viggo’s hands on him and his cock against his hip he panicked. He almost called out for Dagur, begged for him not to leave him, but he was only going to get the oil from where he’d set it down on the floor. He expected the feeling to quell when Dagur came back over, but it only sparked when he handed the bottle to Viggo and the Dragon Hunter chief moved behind him. He suddenly had the urge to cry.

“What’s the matter, Hiccup?” Dagur asked as he caressed the front of his body. 

“I suspect he’s nervous,” Viggo answered before Hiccup could. He heard Viggo take the cap off the bottle and drop it uncaringly on the floor. “He’s grown so used to you that having someone else upsets him.”

_ Having  _ you  _ upsets me. _

One thick, oiled finger pressed at Hiccup’s rim and he couldn’t help tensing. Though, he relaxed as it stroked circles around the ring of muscle, occasionally dipping inside a little. There was no denying that that felt good.

Hiccup closed his eyes and moaned as Viggo steadily slid his entire finger into him. He wasn’t touching his prostate, but he didn’t need to for him to feel pleasure from this. He clenched his muscles around him to show his appreciation.

“Oh, you like that, don’t you?” Viggo questioned huskily into his ear.

“Yes,” he gasped out.

“Dagur turned you into a little whore, didn’t he?”

Hiccup could only nod, a moan stealing words from him. 

“And he’s a perfect whore,” Dagur said. He took ahold of one of his hips, his other hand going to his cock. He leaned his head down and lapped at one of his nipples as Viggo inserted a second finger into him.

“ _ Ahh _ , oh gods…”

“Dagur, do you let him cum?” Viggo asked, spreading his fingers inside of him.

“Oh, I want him to.” Dagur bit at his nipple and Hiccup groaned. “Turns him into an absolute mess. Besides, he usually needs to cum two times before he’s finished. Every once in a while it’s even three.”

“You should try denying him sometime,” Viggo suggested, stretching him with a third finger. “It’ll make him beg for you.”

_ Viggo, please shut up.  _ Hiccup didn’t like this suggestion of his, hoped that Dagur wouldn’t take it.

“Mm, I do like it when he begs.” Dagur brought his head up, kissed Hiccup on the lips and shoved his tongue into his mouth. Hiccup returned the kiss as Dagur brought his hands up and around to the back of his neck where his collar was fastened. He unbuckled it and pulled it off, leaving his neck bare. The feeling was a little foreign to him. 

Dagur withdrew his tongue from his mouth. “Hiccup, head back, baby. I want your throat.”

Hiccup did as he was told, the action making his head fall onto Viggo’s shoulder. He was rewarded with Dagur’s mouth on his skin, sucking and biting at him hungrily. Then Viggo curled his fingers inside of him, finally finding his prostate, and he moaned loudly, feeling like he’d turned to liquid. At the moment he was glad for the chains because they worked to hold him up, though it created an uncomfortable tugging on his arms.

“He find your good spot, brother?” Dagur spoke against his skin.

“ _ Yes _ ,” he answered, eyes sliding closed.

“Brother?” Viggo asked, fingers now massaging that spot, drawing long moans from Hiccup. He sounded confused, a tad disgusted.

“Um… yeah.” Dagur still had his mouth pressed against Hiccup’s neck, was occasionally biting at him and sucking. “He’s not really my brother.” He sounded uncomfortable to have someone question him about this. No one ever did. “I just… I just call him that.”

Viggo laughed, a throaty sound in Hiccup’s ear. “I see. You have a liking for incest, then. Ah, I shouldn’t be questioning someone who’s fucked his sister and calls himself deranged.”

Dagur abruptly drew his head up. “Wait, how the Hel do you know about that?”

“Ryker isn’t as oblivious as he seems, my dear.”

“You’re not allowed to call me that.” Dagur’s free hand stroked over Hiccup’s throat, and a slight burst of fear made his pulse quicken. He was worried that Dagur would strangle him. He didn’t like that either. “You can call Hiccup that if you want, but not me.  _ Ever. _ ”

“Alright, alright.” Viggo’s lips roamed over Hiccup’s ear. “Let’s get to the real stretching, then.” For a moment he withdrew his fingers, but then they returned inside him, generously coated in oil. A fourth finger was pushed into him and he gave a cry at the slight pain of it. Dagur removed his hand from his neck, and Hiccup knew that meant he was going to put the collar back on, so he lifted his head from Viggo’s shoulder for him to. Then Dagur was touching his cock again, pressing his own against his, his other hand gripping his ass.

“Viggo, be careful. If you tear him I’m not going to be happy.” He grunted as he began rutting himself against Hiccup, who’d begun trembling slightly, overrun by pleasure. His mouth was perpetually open to release it into his voice.

“Don’t worry, Dagur, he’ll be fine. Unless, of course, you’ve never done this to him before.”

“He has,” Hiccup confirmed in a gasp. He wanted to move his hips, to return Dagur’s motion and make it better, but he was stuck.

“Good. I would have been a little disappointed in him if he hadn’t.” Viggo slid his fingers slowly in and out of him, the pain dissipating and becoming lost in burning, throbbing pleasure as he became used to it. “You seem ready for my whole hand.”

Hiccup nodded like he was supposed to, like he’d been trained to, and Viggo’s thumb was pushed inside of him, then his entire hand down to his wrist, leaving him gasping and arching. The movement had him pressing harder against Dagur and he loved that aspect of it. He wasn’t sure how he felt about Viggo’s hand. It hurt being stretched so wide, but it also created a deep, intense pleasure that set his legs shaking. Then the man was curling his fingers down, making a fist, and pressing it against his prostate. Hiccup found his breath to release it in a cry, and then another as he pulled back a little and pushed back in.

“Oh gods!” He was pressing harder, almost at the point of pain, and his cock was growing more sensitive against Dagur’s.

“You gonna cum for us, baby?”

“Yes! Oh  _ fuck! _ ” Hiccup had never felt anything like this before. It was so good,  _ too  _ good. 

He curved into Dagur when his climax hit him, releasing a shout as pleasure pounded through his body. He was grateful that, when it was over, Viggo and Dagur both withdrew from him, leaving him breathing hard and trying to recover. They were talking, but he couldn’t make out the words, didn’t care enough to try. Bliss was buzzing through his veins and clouding his thoughts. After a minute or so, his mind returned, and the first thing he felt was two sets of eyes on him, their hunger bordering on starvation. He opened his eyes to watch as Viggo took a position behind him, and Dagur in front. Then Dagur was touching his cock and he groaned and whimpered at the pain of it. He wanted to tell him to stop, but he wasn’t allowed to, and he knew that the pain would stop soon anyway

“Come on, Hiccup,” Dagur coaxed. “Get that nice and hard for us again. You want it, don’t you, baby?”

“Yes. Mm!” Dagur was stroking his thumb over his slit, and that did it for him, pleasure bursting violently through the pain to take over. 

“There we go. There’s a good boy.” Dagur let go of his cock, which was once again erect and needy. “Viggo, you can get in him first.”

Viggo didn’t say anything. His hands took ahold of the backs of his thighs, lifted him up off the floor. Dagur helped hold him up, hooking his hands under his knees and spreading his legs wide before stepping in between them. Hiccup met his gaze, excitement flashing through him at the pure arousal and need in his eyes. 

He kept eye contact as Viggo moved forward and entered him, moaning at the sweet sensation of it. It felt a little odd, given that he was so used to Dagur’s cock, but he still liked it, still clenched around him to show that he did.

“ _ Ooh _ , that is nice, isn’t it?” Viggo pressed himself against Hiccup’s back, moved his hips a little.

“Told you it was.” Then Dagur was moving forwards as well, lifting him up a little more to get better access. Hiccup felt him pushing against his entrance, trying to get in alongside Viggo. He again began to question if it was even possible, but all questions left his mind as Dagur finally slipped inside with a grunt. Hiccup yelped at it, writhed a little. It hurt at the same time it felt good. Then Dagur angled his hips, pushed himself in all the way, brushed against his prostate.

“See, Hiccup? Told you you could take us both.” Dagur pressed his mouth to Hiccup’s, took the opportunity of his already being open and darted his tongue inside. Hiccup sucked on it and moaned as they began moving, overwhelmed by sensation. It took a few moments for them to find a proper rhythm, but eventually they did, one thrusting in as the other pulled back. First it was just Dagur hitting his prostate, (he knew exactly where it was), but then Viggo was too. He barely had a moment of reprieve before it was slammed into again.

“Dagur, quit kissing him,” Viggo grunted. “I want to hear him.”

At his words, Dagur released his mouth, and Hiccup was allowed to gasp and cry out and moan into open air.

“Mm, loud, aren’t you, my dear Hiccup?”

“Oh, he certainly is. Just wait till he screams. Best sound in the whole world.”

Dagur and Viggo were far from gentle with their movements, and Hiccup was sure he’d have bruises on the insides of his thighs and his ass from the way their hips collided with him. 

He suddenly became frightened, having  _ Viggo  _ behind him where he couldn’t see him, where he could just feel him, but he was sure it would be worse were he in front. There must have been a noticeable change in his eyes, as Dagur said:

“Hiccup, it’s okay. Just look at me.”

Hiccup brought his gaze back to Dagur’s, tried to anchor himself there. The sensations were too much. He was used to two hands on him, not four, used to one body pressing against his, used to only one person being inside him. And he hated the other person, was terrified of him, though he knew Dagur wouldn’t let him hurt him, that that was all in the past. He curled his hands into fists, the fingers of his right one aching a little at the memory of how Viggo had broken them.

“Is there a problem?” Viggo intoned.

“No.” Dagur didn’t draw his eyes from Hiccup’s, and he was grateful for it. “He’s okay.”

“Good. I doubt there’d be any stopping right now anyway.” His voice was tight with exertion and pleasure.

“Oh, definitely not.  _ Shit _ , he feels so good.” Dagur tightened his hold on him, creating pain. Then he moaned, obviously giving up on trying to be quieter in the presence of another person.

Hiccup got lost in Dagur’s eyes, got lost in the pleasure and the pounding inside of him. That’s all there was, all that currently mattered. Sweat dripped down the sides of his face. His chains rattled a little. Viggo and Dagur gasped out compliments to his body, and their sounds of pleasure were compliments too. He wanted to thank them, but had forgotten how to form words, sensation tying his tongue and rendering it useless.

He closed his eyes as he neared climax, tilting his head back and crying out. The pleasure built, like water behind a dam. Then the dam couldn’t hold it anymore and broke, leaving it to flood and gush violently through him. He jolted and screamed, toes curling. The pleasure came at him in waves and didn’t stop - Viggo and Dagur didn’t stop. The flood became too much, the sweetness too sweet, and the water became poisoned with pain. It was the only way his body knew how to register so much pleasure. He kept screaming, mentally begging for them to stop, hanging on to a small bit of ridiculous hope that they would take his screams as a sign that they were pushing him too far.

He heard Dagur praising him, heard him call him a good boy, call him beautiful. And Viggo told him he was doing splendidly, called him “my dear.” It made him not want them to stop, to keep going and enjoy him until they’d both been satisfied. This was his existence, chained up and stuck between two well-muscled, sweating, violently moving bodies. He lost track of what sensations he was even feeling, if it was pleasure or pain or both, lost track of whether or not he was still screaming.

Hiccup felt like it went on forever, and he was so drowned in it that he wondered if it would ever stop, but then one of them was finishing, spurting their seed inside his body. It took him a moment to realize that it was Dagur, the swears that reached his ears helping. He withdrew from him to let Viggo pound his last into him, but didn’t let go of his legs to set him down. He was shaking much too hard to be able to stand anyway.

Then Viggo came undone in him as well, a low moan leaving his lips. He sighed in contentment as he left his body.

“Viggo, keep holding him for a little more. He’s not done yet.”

Hiccup had enough of himself present to realize that Dagur was going to get him off with his hand, to realize that he didn’t want it. Though, he didn’t have enough of himself there to remember that he wasn’t ever supposed to deny him, and whimpered out: “No no no no no.”

This earned him a hard slap in the face. “Shut up, Hiccup. You want it.” Then Dagur’s hand was around his oversensitive cock, pumping him fiercely. He squirmed, pulled at his chains, tried closing his legs but Viggo held him tighter and kept them open. 

“Come now, Hiccup,” Viggo chastised. “Let your master do what he wants with you.”

Hiccup screamed in a mixture of pain and pleasure and fury. He didn’t know who he was more angered with. Dagur was the one doing this to him, but Viggo was the one aiding him, holding his legs open so the torture could continue.

But none of it mattered. Eventually his body did what it was meant to do, his climax raising his voice into a shriek. It reached its peak with Dagur still touching him, and sensation crushed him into unconsciousness. 


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing Hiccup did upon awaking was groan. His body hurt, and currently his mind was working too slowly for him to remember why. 

“Hiccup, you awake?” Dagur’s voice was gentle, and he felt him laying beside him atop the blankets. Hiccup realized that he was in their bed, and then why he was hurting came back to him. He’d taken Dagur and Viggo at once, and they’d gone far from easy on him. That would explain why he was waking here in bed and was no longer in the dungeon. He had fainted - he could remember that now - and Dagur had taken him here.

“Mm, mostly,” Hiccup responded groggily. He kept his eyes closed, wanting to go back to sleep, not caring what time it was. “Is Viggo gone?”

“Yeah, um, you’re not gonna like this, but...” Dagur trailed off, moved the blankets aside and began rubbing at his back.

“But what?” Hiccup shifted, now fully laying on his stomach, giving Dagur better access to his back. 

“He’ll be staying for a while. I gave him the guest apartments. Ryker too.”

“How long is a while?” Hiccup definitely didn’t like this information, but he tried to keep his anger repressed. Dagur didn’t sound like he was happy about it either.

“A week or two,” Dagur answered. Hiccup responded with a groan. He didn’t like that at all. It felt wrong to have Viggo here, in his home. He hated him and feared him and wanted him to be gone.

“Hey, come on, Hiccup, you think I like this anymore than you do?”

“No, but…” Hiccup clamped his mouth shut, realizing that he couldn’t explain what he was feeling to Dagur. That would mean telling him about what Viggo had done to get information out of him, telling him that he’d raped him. There was a lot of danger in that. It would end the alliance the two chiefs had just consummated in his body. Dagur could end up dead if he killed Viggo, because then Ryker would undoubtedly kill him. Dagur was a good fighter, but so was Ryker, and he was so much bigger than him. What Hiccup was most afraid of though, was the danger it presented to himself. What if Dagur would be angry with him? The hands that were carefully rubbing his back could so quickly turn vengeful and injurious, and they had many a time. He couldn’t deal with any of that, so he’d stay quiet. “Never mind.”

“Hiccup, what is it?”

“Nothing. Just a stupid thought.”

“Probably not your stupidest thought though, right?”

“Dagur, I already forgot what it was, okay?”

“Damn, I hate it when that happens. Okay. Now, you okay with these blankets coming off? I want to give you a massage.”

Hiccup smiled a little. “I’m more than okay with it in that case.” 

“Good, because you sure deserve it after that.” Hiccup felt and heard Dagur move around, and then the blankets were pulled off of him. He shivered a little, but warmth soon came back to him as Dagur straddled him and began kneading his fingers into his back. “Honestly, that was spectacular, Hiccup.”

Hiccup snorted. “All I did was let you two chain me up and fuck me. There wasn’t much to it.”

“But you took it so well. I mean, up until your third orgasm, that is.”

“Yeah, um…” Hiccup licked his lips. “Sorry about that. I know I’m not supposed to deny you anything.” He was surprised Dagur wasn’t angry with him over that, that he was talking calmly with him and giving him a massage instead.

“It’s okay, Hiccup. I figure it’s because Viggo was helping and he scares you. Had it just been me it wouldn’t have happened.”

“Yeah,” Hiccup agreed. He knew that wasn’t the reason, but it was best to just go along with Dagur and not incur his anger.

Dagur ground his hips against his backside, and Hiccup could feel him hardening through his clothes. The same was happening to him due to Dagur touching him.

“Shit, talking about it is making me want to fuck you again. It was a few hours ago, so it wouldn’t be unreasonable. Not like fucking you is ever unreasonable though.”

“I don’t think- I hurt.” That didn’t count as denying him, right? He was just telling him how he felt. He wanted sexual pleasure and gratification, but not in that way at the moment. 

“Aw, okay. Understandable, but disappointing.” Dagur’s hands moved gradually down his back before landing on his ass and massaging. Hiccup moaned a little, moved into him. “He bruised you.”

“Yeah, I think you did too.”

“Probably. Didn’t exactly go easy on you.” Dagur’s hands slipped away from him as he began moving down his body. “I’ll be nice and gentle with you now though.”

Hiccup sighed as Dagur’s hands ran over the backs of his thighs, and then he felt his mouth on his left leg, open and hungry, but careful, teeth only touching without nipping. He ran his mouth up and down his leg and Hiccup shuddered, loving it, wanting more. He had an idea of what Dagur was planning on doing, and it heightened the lust burning through him.

“ _ Agh _ , Dagur…” His mouth had gone all the way up to his ass, his hands taking him by the knees and spreading his legs. He expected to feel his mouth on his rim next, but instead he felt his tongue running over his leg. He trembled a little at the touch, and Dagur’s mouth moved to his other leg, giving it the same attention.

“ _ Fuck _ , more, Dagur, please.”

“No, Hiccup, let me do this at my own pace. I like your legs.”

Hiccup wanted to argue with him, wanted to beg, but he didn’t. He’d let Dagur do what he wanted, just like he was supposed to.

Dagur’s hands ran up to grip his ass, and he spread his cheeks apart to bare his hole. Hiccup gave a small cry as his tongue lapped at his rim, expecting to be fully satisfied now, but then he returned to running it over the backs of his thighs.

“ _ Ungh _ …  _ Dagur… _ ” Hiccup wanted to say more, but he kept it at that. Surely Dagur could hear the need in his voice, could see and feel how he was beginning to tremble with it.

Then Dagur licked at his rim once, twice, awakening the soreness in it, but also pleasure. Hiccup moaned, feeling like he was melting into him. Though, instead of giving him what he wanted, he went back to kissing at his legs, teasing him.

“You look pretty swollen over there.” Dagur giggled against leg. “Want me to kiss it better?”

“Y-yes,” Hiccup gasped out hurriedly. He moved his hips, rubbing himself against the mattress. That felt good, so he kept doing it, movements slow.

“You’re forgetting the magic word that daddy loves hearing from you.”

Hiccup entirely ignored what Dagur had called himself. There was no point in feeling anything about it if it didn’t add up to his own pleasure.

“ _ Please _ ,” he moaned. “Yes, please.”

“Mm, good boy.” Then Dagur’s mouth was on him, right where he wanted it, and he ceased his movements to arch into it, sighing. He didn’t care how his beard scratched at him. He only cared how he used his tongue, and he used it well, circling and tapping and licking. Dagur let go of his ass, his hands going underneath him, one pushing him upwards and closer to his mouth, the other encircling his cock. He didn’t move his hand after placing it there, just held him, and that, along with the lovely things he was doing with his mouth, began to drive Hiccup crazy. He needed more. 

“D-Dagur, please.”

He removed his mouth to speak. “Please what?”

Hiccup bucked his hips, thrusting into Dagur’s hand. “M-my cock,” he begged. He didn’t exactly know what he was begging for, but he knew that he was begging.

“Want me to blow you?”

“Yes! Yes, please!” He didn’t forget to add the word this time. It was impossible to when Dagur had made it clear that he’d get what he wanted if he used it.

Dagur kissed his ass, nipped it, before letting go of him and moving away. “Roll over then.”

Hiccup did so, and Dagur settled himself back between his legs, taking his cock in one hand and stroking his hip with the other. Hiccup’s eyes closed in contentment, a moan leaving his lips when he felt Dagur’s tongue on him. He ran it all along his length almost lovingly, and Hiccup brought his hands down to grasp at his hair, entangling his fingers in his braid. He remembered when such a grip had been used to try to get Dagur off of him, but now he wanted what he was doing.

Dagur moaned with Hiccup as he took him into his mouth. It was clear that Dagur liked having things in his mouth, especially if said things belonged to Hiccup.

“ _ Aw,  _ Dagur, that’s excellent.”

Hiccup loved this slow, languid pleasure that didn’t require any exertion on his part. He was content to just lay there and relax and listen to the fire crackling in the hearth. He needed relaxation after that afternoon. He was still tired from it. He’d be able to fall asleep again save for the lust burning pleasantly through him and Dagur’s mouth on his cock. He hoped Dagur didn’t want anything in return, that it was just one of those times where all he wanted was to pleasure him.

Dagur stroked his thighs as he took him all the way down his throat, and Hiccup moaned and massaged his fingers into his scalp as a way of praising him and showing that he liked it.

Eventually, Dagur pulled off of him, began kissing and sucking at his thighs while pumping him with one hand. 

“Good boy. Such a good boy,” Dagur breathed against his skin, and the praise made Hiccup smile, made him arch into him. Though, he couldn’t help but want to argue against it, just for fun.

“Dagur, you know I’m twenty, right?”

“Yeah.” He spoke between pressing his mouth to his thighs. “Your birthday was - last week. Threw you that - mm - nice big party. And then we fucked into the next day - because we couldn’t decide if it was best to celebrate it on the last day of February - or the first day of March.”

“So I’m a man technically.” 

Dagur pressed a kiss to the head of his cock. “Oh, yes you are. Have been for a while, but I just like calling you that. Now  _ be  _ a good boy and shut up.”

Hiccup laughed, though the sound quickly dissolved into sighs and moans as Dagur put his mouth back on him. His movements were slow and adoring rather than quick and ravenous like they usually were. Hiccup couldn’t decide which he liked better, but he figured he didn’t have to when he could have both.

He grew frightened when his orgasm approached, as was usual, and Dagur must have sensed the way he tensed, as he pulled off of him.

“Baby, it’s okay.” He ran his hand over his right thigh, over the runes there. “It’s okay. Just relax. I’m not gonna hurt you this time.”

“Promise?” Hiccup asked breathlessly.

“Promise.”

Hiccup went slack under Dagur’s hands and his soothing words, and soon his mouth was back, gently coaxing him towards climax. It came upon him with a quiet intensity, leaving his ears ringing and his toes curling, his mouth open in shuddering, moaning breaths. When it was over, Dagur stayed true to his word and didn’t hurt him, pulling off before it became too much. He climbed up his body, breathing praise to him, telling him he was beautiful. He kissed at his brand and his collarbone and his neck. Hiccup could only smile lazily at the attention, feeling himself fading into sleep. The last thing he heard before he drifted off was that Dagur loved him, and he knew it to be true.


End file.
